


Giggly Kiss

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [45]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, M/M, japhan 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: “You willliterallynever come to this mountain again,” Dan tries encouraging as Phil sits sulking on the ground.A ficlet about endurance and endorphins.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Giggly Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: Giggly Kiss

Phil wants to give up. He doesn’t care if it’s gonna be the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen, he’s already climbed one mountain today and he hasn’t been exercising even 1/8th the amount he was two years ago when he and Dan were bright with tour prep. Now the most exercise he can claim is all that walking they did for Martyn’s birthday, and these tourist destinations. And he simply doesn’t have any more left in him, fourteen flights or whatever the hell these signs are implying. 

He doesn’t know how Dan is pulling it off. Dan’s just as horrifically out of shape as he is. 

“You will _literally_ never come to this mountain again,” Dan tries encouraging as Phil sits sulking on the ground. 

Phil takes in a great gulp of air. He lets it out slowly. “Literally…” he mutters, half-heartedly making fun of a classic Dan-ism showing up after all this time. 

“It’ll be worth it! So worth it, and we’ll sleep like rocks tonight, and once it’s over we won’t even care how much it sucks to climb up a mountain.” 

He’s right. Phil knows he’s right. 

“How do people do this for _fun_?” Phil groans, deciding he’s had his strop and his whine and that maybe he can do this after all. Dan holds his hand out, and Phil reaches for it. There’s terror and thrill, something old and something very new at the gesture. The fact that they can, the fact that someone could see them and it wouldn’t matter. Their hands twisted together as Dan pulls him up doesn’t have to mean anything at all, even though it does of course. Because Dan’s been pulling him up from the beginning. 

“You _aren’t_ having fun?” Dan laughs, walking a few feet away, knowing Phil will follow. 

“I’m dying!” 

“But not dead.” 

The relief that floods Phil’s entire body when the end of their trek is a mere two flights of steps left is almost overwhelming. There’s a prickle at the nape of his neck that feels silly for kicking up such a fuss about the hike, but it is drowned out by the awe of the sight before them and the general endorphins of the climb competed. 

The endorphins have him giggling. He puts his hands on his hips and rides the high. 

As they took so damn long, and it’s so late at night now, the place is more or less deserted. Dan stands next to him, laughing at his laughter. Phil leans forward and risks a startlingly public, possibly culturally insensitive considering they’re at a temple, kiss. It’s just been too many hours since he tasted those lips, and he figures he’s earned this. Dan’s giggling too by the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189492997514/giggly-kisss) !


End file.
